Book Transformation
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Seven-year-old Harry Potter accidentally transforms into a book, and Hermione discovers it... a combination with consequences. Completely AU, partly OOC, set before Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Book Transformation**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

Seven-year-old Harry Potter lived with his relatives, the Dursleys, in - according to his aunt - an absolutely normal neighbourhood in Little Whinging. Everyone and everything was normal, except for himself, Harry, the freak. Harry did not have any friends among the children, since everyone was afraid to do as much as exchange a word with him, fearing Dudley's wreath if they showed any kindness towards the freak.

However, just a week ago, a girl of Harry's and Dudley's age had moved into the house next-door. Since the beginning of this week, she was attending Harry's and Dudley's class. Her name was Hermione Granger. She had spoken with Harry a few times, although Dudley had advised her to leave the freak, and Harry liked her a lot, especially because she had just ignored his cousin and continued to speak with him.

HP

It was on a warm and sunny afternoon. As so often, Harry was running away from Dudley and his gang, who were chasing him around Little Whinging. Fortunately, he was smaller and faster than his fat cousin and managed to get out of sight and into the playground. The playground was empty apart from the new girl. She was sitting on a bench in the shadow, reading a book.

As fast as he could, Harry crouched under the bench and fiercely wished that his cousin would not be able to find him.

Just an instant later, Dudley and his friends stormed into the playground, shouting, "Where's Harry?"

"I haven't seen him," the girl lied, causing Harry to feel very happy and cared for.

HP

Only when Dudley and his gang left the playground in clear disappointment, Hermione leaned down and looked under the bench in confusion. There was nothing but grass. Only a small book was lying there as if she had just dropped one of hers. Hesitating, she picked up the book with the dark green leather cover from the ground. The title _'My Story'_ was written in gold plated letters.

"Harry, is that really you?" Hermione whispered, giving the book a piercing look.

The book's cover moved slightly up and down, so as if to nod to her question.

"Wow, how did you do that?" she asked in amazement. "You're awesome." She carefully opened the book cover and read the entry on the first page.

_'Welcome to my book. You can only read this if you're a witch or a wizard. Otherwise this book will be a copy of 'The Little Prince' from __Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.'_

"What?" Hermione thought aloud. "I'm not a witch or a wizard, but this is not The Little Prince." She carefully turned the page to read ahead, causing the page to slightly vibrate.

_'That tickles,'_ Harry thought, causing Hermione to smile.

"Sorry Harry, does that feel tickly?" she asked, chuckling. "Let me just see what this book's about, ok? Then I'll put you down so you can change back."

Harry nodded again, and Hermione continued with the next page.

_'This book contains my story, not written by me but by my magic. Enjoy and don't use it against me.'_

_'1980.07.31_

_I am Harry Potter. I was born in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are Lily Evans and James Potter, and my godparents are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom. I have my father's black hair and my mother's green eyes.'_

_'1980.12.28_

_Daddy took me flying on his broom. Mummy nearly died panicking, but it was so much fun.'_

_'1981.03.01_

_I can walk, and I hate my crib. I need to get Mummy's wand to make the bars go away, but Mummy is too fast.'_

_'1981.03.02_

_I did my first accidental magic and jumped out of my crib. Now my head hurts.'_

Hermione cast the book a sharp look. "Harry, this is too funny. Is it all right if I continue reading?"

Harry nodded. _'It's tickly, but it also feels soothing, when she caresses my pages with her hands,' _he thought. _'I like it. Apart from that, I want to hear what my book's about. Great that she reads it aloud.'_

_'1981.07.31_

_Uncle Sirius gave me my own broom, and I learned to fly on it. I love it.'_

_'Daddy conjured a Snitch, but Sirius grabbed it before I could. Then I turned his hair blue with accidental magic.'_

"Harry, I have done that to my teacher in my former school too," Hermione spoke up, thoughtfully. "Do you know anything about magic? Is it true that we're a witch and a wizard? Is that why we're different from all the others?" She looked at the book in expectation, before she realised that he had no way to reply. "Sorry Harry," she said and gently laid the book next to her on the bench. "Maybe you could change back so that we can talk about it?" she queried, looking at him in anticipation.

_'I don't even know how I became a book. How am I supposed to change back?'_ Harry wondered; however, he managed to re-gain his human form just by wishing himself back.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Hermione asked, obviously amazed.

"I don't know," Harry admitted in a quiet voice. "Earlier, I just wanted to get away from Dudley and his friends and knew I'd be safe with you, and now I just wished myself back in my human form."

"Do you think it's true what the book says? That you're a wizard and I'm a witch?"

Harry sighed in confusion. "No idea, Hermione. My aunt and uncle always tell me that there's no such thing as magic."

"But there must be," Hermione protested vehemently. "Remember it says you were born at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There's even a school for it. Plus we both can do strange things. That's why we're different and everyone calls us freaks."

_'Hmm, maybe she's right,'_ Harry mused, when the girl added, triumphantly, "But I like it."

Both children remained thoughtful for a moment, before Hermione suddenly glanced at her wrist watch. "Sorry Harry, but it's already dinner time, and I need to go home," she said. "Will we meet here again tomorrow? Or would you like to visit me? We can sit in our garden, and if you don't mind I'd like to read some more in your book. It's fascinating."

"I'd like that too," Harry agreed, smiling. "I've no idea what's in the book, as I don't remember my parents or the time when they were alive."

HP

From the following day onwards, Harry immediately left the Dursleys after returning from school and headed over to the Grangers. Hermione had told him that her parents had previously owned their own dental practice, but now her father had accepted a high position at the university dental clinic, and her mother had decided to stay at home with Hermione for the time being.

Hermione introduced Harry to her mother, whom Harry liked immediately. _'I wonder if my mummy was so nice to me,'_ he thought, smiling, when Hermione told her mother about the book.

"You can change into a book?" Mrs. Granger queried in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, Madame. Yesterday it worked," Harry replied in a small voice, anxious that the nice lady would call him freak as well.

However, Mrs. Granger did not do such a thing but encouraged him to try again. "Hermione also does strange things from time to time and I've always wondered why," she said gently.

"Go on Harry, try," Hermione said, excitedly jumping up and down.

_'I can only try to wish again like when I changed back yesterday,'_ Harry mused and wished himself back into the book that he had been the previous day. An instant later, the green book was lying on the white kitchen tile.

Hermione carefully picked him up and showed him to her mother.

"The Little Prince," her mother read the title, causing Hermione to look at her in shock.

"No Mum, it says _'My Story'_," Hermione corrected her firmly.

"No dear, for me it says The Little Prince," her mother replied and carefully opened the book only to confirm, "Yes, it's the story of the little prince from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, a very lovely book by the way."

"Well Mum, then you must be normal and not a witch, and I am a witch, because it says so," Hermione said in determination and proceeded to read the first page to her mother.

"Yes, it seems that you're a witch, which is the explanation for all the strange things you happen to do," Mrs. Granger agreed, smiling. "Now Hermione be careful that you notice when Harry wants to change back so you put him down early enough. Don't keep him prisoner in his book form just because you don't want to stop reading."

Hermione rolled her eyes but promised to be careful about the book's reactions, before she took the book out into the garden and made herself comfortable.

_'1981.8.13_

_I don't like Peter at all. I made him lose the grip on his broom with accidental magic, but my Dad caught him before he hit the ground. He didn't notice that it was me.'_

"Wow, Harry, if you could just do such a thing to Dudley, even just make him fall over his own feet, since he can't fly on a broom," Hermione said, chuckling, noticing that the page slightly vibrated as if her friend was chuckling too.

_'1981.10.25_

_My mum told me something important.  
'Harry, I am a Seer, and I know that your Daddy and I are going to die soon. If that happens, you will stay with Aunt Alice or Uncle Sirius or Uncle Severus. Don't let them take you to your Aunt Petunia. If anything happens and you end up there, search for the Ink Pot in London. It's a Muggle bookshop with a large magical section, and the owner is a Squib. He can help you contact your godparents. Or you can get hold of an owl and send her to your godparents. Don't forget that I love you very much, sweetie.'_

Suddenly noticing that the book was squirming under her hands, Hermione quickly placed it on the grass. "Do you want to change back?" she queried.

An instant later, Harry was standing in front of her. "What?" he asked, incredulously. "Don't let them take you to Petunia? But how? I've been with her since I can remember."

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Yes, but Harry, apparently your mother feared that, which is why she instructed you what to do in that case. We need to find that bookshop and speak with the owner. If your mum recommended him, he'll surely help us," she said, seemingly excited. "I love bookshops anyway," she added. "Don't you?"

"I've never been to one," Harry admitted, sadly.

Shouting "Mum, mum," Hermione ran inside, motioning Harry to follow her, and told her mother what they had just learned from the book. "Mum, can we go and search for the bookshop?" she asked, giving her mother a pleading look.

"Is there any way we can find this shop?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"Let's check the telephone book," Mrs. Granger said, smiling at the excited children in amusement. "Here it is," she said a moment later, "The Ink Pot, Owner J. O'Leary, Tottenham Court Road 48. I know where that is."

"Ah Mum, can we go there now? Please?"

"No Hermione, it's already too late today. Maybe we can go on Saturday. Harry, do you think your relatives will allow you to accompany us to London on Saturday morning?" she asked in a soft voice.

Harry let out a small sigh. "They won't allow me anything. I can only try to get out of the house after making breakfast, before they lock me into my cupboard. After that I won't be able to get away."

"They lock you into a cupboard?" Mrs. Granger enquired, incredulously.

"Yes Mum, they're absolutely horrible," Hermione threw in, "which is why we want to find his godparents quickly."

"Can't we go on Friday afternoon?" Hermione queried. "School is out earlier on Friday and we could go right away."

Mrs. Granger agreed with the two children to take them to The Ink Pot on Friday afternoon, and Hermione instructed Harry to transform into his book form right in school, so that she could unobtrusively take him with her, when her mother came to school to pick them up.

_'Aunt Petunia will be so upset when I don't come home to cook dinner, but I don't care,' _Harry thought, vaguely nodding, when Hermione asked if he could change into the book and let her read a bit more. He followed her back into the garden and once more changed into the book, noticing in surprise that it was almost becoming normal for him to change between his human and his book form. _'How strange,'_ he thought. _'But why exactly a book? Maybe I can change into other things too,' _he wondered, absentmindedly listening when Hermione continued to read from him.

_'1981.11.01_

_My parents are dead, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts placed me on the Dursleys' doorstep.'_

_'1981.11.02_

_The Durleys threw me into the cupboard under the stairs and ignored me, although I have caught a bad cold.'_

_'1981.11.05_

_My magic healed me when my cold turned into pneumonia. It also healed the rash on my bum. I am hungry.'_

Hermione stopped reading aloud and skimmed the following pages that mostly resolved about incidents, in which either Mr. Dursley hurt Harry or he fell ill, both of which happened on a regular basis, and his magic reported that it healed him every time, because the Dursleys chose to ignore it. The only positive matter was the last entry in the book, which to her surprise was about herself.

_'1988.05.25_

_Today, the new girl spoke with me, even if Dudley told her not to do so. I like her a lot, because she just ignored his order. I hope we can become friends.'_

"Sure we're friends, Harry," Hermione said, smiling down at the page in front of her.

HP

On Friday afternoon, Mrs. Granger drove to London with two excited children sitting in the back. Harry could not believe his luck. _'I'm going to get to visit a bookshop, and together with Hermione at that'_ he thought, feeling extremely happy.

Harry curiously entered the bookshop after Hermione and her mother, looking around in amazement. _'Wow, it's huge,'_ he thought, surprised, gratefully looking up when Mrs. Granger addressed the shop owner.

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Leary; would it be possible to speak with you in private for a moment?" she asked politely.

"Of course," the man replied and led them into a small side room. "How can I help you?" he finally queried.

This time, Hermione was the first to speak up. "My friend here is Harry Potter, and he'd like to contact his godparents, but we don't know anything about the magical world, and we found a letter from his mother, in which she instructed him to come to you and ask for help, sir."

The man gave Harry a sharp look. "Harry Potter," he repeated, thoughtfully, before he let out a long sigh and motioned his three guests to take seats.

"Mr. Potter," he then said, pensively, "after your parents died, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, placed you with your relatives, insisting that you would be safe there due to blood wards, which he erected around your house. As far as I know, he forbade everyone to contact you, stating that you would be safer in the Muggle world."

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione threw in, giving the man a questioning look. "Muggle?"

"Muggles are non magical people," the shop owner explained patiently. "As to your godparents," he continued, "do you know the names?"

"Yes," Hermione replied eagerly, "Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom and Severus Snape."

"Yes," Harry agreed, giving Hermione a grateful look, realising that he had not memorized the names.

The shop owner sighed. "I'm afraid that Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom are not available. Mr. Black is in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison," he added looking at Mrs. Granger, "and Mrs. Longbottom is in the long-time ward of St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital. Now Severus Snape is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, which will make it impossible for him to act against the Headmaster's orders." He turned his eyes to Harry. "Did you want to contact your godparents in order to get away from your relatives?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Well, yes that too, but perhaps mainly because we wanted the contact to the magical world," Harry replied, hesitating. "Hermione and I only found out by chance that she's a witch and I'm a wizard, and we want to know more about it."

"We also read that Harry was born at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione threw in, eagerly. "Is there any chance that we might be able to attend that school?"

The shop owner smiled at the excited girl. "Yes dears, you'll both be able to enter Hogwarts at the age of eleven. If you're magical and have been born in this country, you're automatically registered for Hogwarts." He remained thoughtful for an instant, before he continued, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can only give you one advice." Seeing the children hang on his lips, he made his suggestion.

"Go along this street and turn right into the Sharing Cross Street. After a two-minute walk, you'll see a door on the left hand side, which your mother won't be able to see." Turning to Mrs. Granger, he confirmed, "You're not magical, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Hermione's mother assured him, smiling.

"Very well, only the children will be able to see the door then. Go through that door, and you'll be in the Leaky Cauldron. It's a magical pub and guest house and at the same time the entrance to Diagon Alley, the magical shopping street."

Hermione and Harry listened with interest how the man explained about the magical shopping area. Finally, he advised them to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, stating that Harry had several vaults, which his parents had left him, so that he could get money, for example to buy books about the magical world or other items. At the Ink Pot, payment was possible with both magical and Muggle money. He explained that the Goblins, whom the bank belonged, would also be able to help him with anything that magical people could not do because of getting in trouble with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was also the Head of the Wizengamot and as such very influential.

"Excuse me, sir, but will I be able to accompany the children into the magical shopping area?" Mrs. Granger asked, hesitantly.

"Yes of course, Madame," O'Leary replied gently. "Believe me, you're not the only parent with a magical child. There are many Muggle born witches and wizards like your daughter, and there are also wizards and witches who are married to Muggles. No, everyone is allowed to enter Diagon Alley."

"Well, then let's go," Mrs. Granger suggested, causing the children to happily agree.

After thanking the shop owner profusely, the three took their leave, not without the promise to return later and buy some books after getting money at Gringotts.

HP

The trio managed to get through the Leaky Cauldron without attracting much attention and just followed a group of people out into Diagon Alley. When they reached Gringotts, Harry was slightly afraid at the sight of the goblins, who were sitting next to each other, wearing what he found were scary faces.

"They probably only look like that, but the shop owner said they'd be able to help you," Hermione reassured him.

_'That's true,'_ Harry thought and hesitantly addressed one of the goblins. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir," he said politely. "I'm Harry Potter, and I was told that my parents left me some vaults here and that the goblins would be able to help me."

The goblin nodded and called a colleague, whom he introduced as Buckbean. "Buckbean will explain everything to you. He is responsible for the Potter vaults," he informed the boy.

Buckbean led the group into a small side room, where he offered them refreshments, before he addressed Harry. "What can Buckbean do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, who cast him an encouraging look, and explained, "Only by chance I got to know that I'm a wizard and that I should have been placed with my godparents after my parents died. But apparently the Headmaster of Hogwarts completely ignored my parents' wishes and gave me to my relatives, who hate me because of being magical. I'd like to know if there's any way I could get away from them, and I'd like to learn more about the magical world. Oh I'm sorry," he suddenly remembered that he had not even introduced the Grangers, "this is Hermione, a witch and my best friend, and her mother, Mrs. Granger. I was also told that my parents left me some money, which I could use to buy books or other useful things about the magical world."

The goblin nodded in understanding. "This is not easy, but I can help you," he finally said. "First of all, there is only one vault, which you can access right away. However, there's more than enough gold in it to last until you'll be seventeen and able to access the other vaults. Right now you can only go into the other vaults in the presence of your magical guardian."

"My magical guardian?" Harry threw in, surprised.

Buckbean skimmed the file that was lying on the table in front of him and said, "Yes, currently, Professor Dumbledore is your magical guardian."

"Is that the Headmaster?" Harry queried, frowning, and when Buckbean confirmed, he asked, "Sir, would it be possible to change the guardianship to Severus Snape, whom my mother appointed my unofficial godfather? I heard that my other godparents are not available."

Buckbean sighed. "It is true that the goblins can override wizards' regulations and the like. However, even we need proof for the necessity."

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You need to show him why you don't trust Professor Dumbledore and that Severus Snape is supposed to be your guardian instead of him," Hermione threw in, urgently. "Transform into your book form, Harry."

"I can transform in a book, and the evidence is in there, sir," Harry said, hesitantly. "However, it's only visible to witches and wizards. Will you be able to read it?"

"Since goblins are magical beings, more powerful than human wizards and witches, yes, I'll be able to read it," Buckbean replied, grinning.

Harry transformed into his book, which Hermione picked up and laid it on the table in front of Buckbean after finding the correct page for the goblin.

"Very well," Buckbean spoke up after reading the specific entry in the book, "I will change your magical guardian to Professor Snape. I believe that it is in your interest that I inform the professor about it but otherwise keep it hidden from the wizards, so that Professor Dumbledore won't be alerted to the matter."

"Yes please," Harry said, gratefully, "and could you please also tell Professor Snape that I wanted to change it because I got to know that my mother wanted him to be my guardian and that I'd like to get to know him but won't contact him so he won't get in trouble with the Headmaster."

"All right," Buckbean agreed and said, thoughtfully, "The only case in which the Headmaster would know that he is not your guardian anymore, would be if he tried to access your vaults for some reason."

"Has he ever done that in the past?" Harry queried, alert.

Buckbean checked the file, before he denied.

"Can you also change guardianships in the Muggle world?" Mrs. Granger spoke up for the first time and explained that she'd like to get the guardianship over Harry, provided that was what the boy wanted.

Before Harry could reply, the Goblin explained that he could not change Harry's Muggle guardians to any wizarding family, since the family would become in big trouble with Dumbledore, however, that it was possible to change the guardianship from the Dursleys to the Grangers.

"Mrs. Granger, are you sure that you don't mind?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione's mother in disbelief. _'How can someone willingly want to become my guardian, although I'm such a nuisance and a burden?'_ he wondered.

"Of course, sweetie," Mrs. Granger replied, gently, and instructed the goblin to make the change.

Buckbean agreed and during the following hour advised Harry to take a small bag full of gold from his vault as well as one of the wands that had belonged to Harry's ancestors and were being kept in his vaults. He nodded in understanding when Harry requested another bag of gold, which he handed to Hermione as well as a second wand for the girl. Harry and Hermione tried all the wands and finally decided on the ones that matched them best. The goblin explained that children were not allowed to cast spells outside of Hogwarts; however, since the wands were registered as adult wands, the Ministry of Magic would not be alerted to underage magic. He also promised to cast special wards around the Grangers' home, so that no one would detect any magic cast in that house anyway.

"I'll also cast a spell at your relatives, so that they won't be able to tell anyone that you're not living with them anymore. They won't even notice that you don't come home after school and won't miss you," he informed Harry and advised him to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium and buy an owl in case he wanted to contact him.

HP

Completely in awe of what they had heard from the goblin, Hermione and Harry left Gringotts together with Mrs. Granger and headed to the owl shop. The two children had a hard time to decide on an owl. While Hermione liked an orange one, Harry tended more to a snowy white one, before the owner of the Emporium pulled them aside and showed them a very tiny blue owl.

"This is a very rare type of owl," he explained, "but she's not fully grown yet. She still needs baby owl food for at least a week."

The blue owl cost three times the price of all other owls, but the children decided to take it, recalling that the goblin had reassured Harry multiple times that he possessed enough gold to last for a life time. They bought the owl along with a cage and baby owl food, before they returned to the Ink Pot to buy some books.

"We would like some introductory books to the magical world and to all the subjects that are being taught at Hogwarts," Hermione said eagerly, causing the shop owner to grin.

"I see my advice was good," he commented, smirking.

"Yes sir, absolutely awesome. Thank you so much," Harry replied, gratefully.

HP

Ten minutes later, they left the Ink Pot with two large piles of books and returned to the car.

"I'd love to take a look at the other shops in Diagon Alley, but it's already past dinner time and your father will be waiting for us," Mrs. Granger spoke up, when they put all their luggage into the car.

_'Oh no,'_ Harry suddenly thought and hesitantly asked, "Excuse me, Madame, but will your husband be all right that you became my guardian? Should you not have asked him beforehand?"

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie. I already spoke with him about the matter last night, and he was the first to suggest taking you away from your relatives and becoming your guardians. Believe me, we're both very happy to have you in our home."

"Both?" Hermione queried, sounding upset. "All three of us you mean."

Harry smiled, feeling very much consoled and extremely happy at the same time, and when they reached home, all his fears that Mr. Granger might be a little like his uncle became destroyed, when he met the man for the first time. Mr. Granger was as friendly and open-minded as his wife and greeted Harry with a huge smile.

"Welcome home, son," he said, gently patting the boy's shoulder.

Harry received the room next to Hermione's and could not believe his luck. _'A real room just for myself,'_ he thought, happily, glancing around the chamber that was kept in several shades of blue and was equipped with a comfortable looking bed, a wardrobe, a table with two chairs and a bookshelf in amazement.

HP

During the following days, both children busied themselves reading their new books. As soon as they had finished their homework for the primary school, which Harry now especially enjoyed, since he did not have to be careful to get worse marks than Dudley, they took their new books and spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden reading. After dinner they made it a habit to tell each other what they had read. While Hermione chose the book _'Hogwarts: A History'_ first, Harry began with the book _'An Introduction to Potions'_.

However, one day, Harry took his primary school books upstairs after finishing his homework but did not return downstairs, and when Hermione went to his room, wondering what was the matter, she saw him lying on his bed in his book form.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

However, the book cover did not show any reaction. She looked worriedly at the book, gently caressing the cover for a few minutes, before a sudden thought struck her mind. She hurriedly opened the book and flipped to the last page that contained writing.

_'1988.06.10_

_I am ill.'_

"Harry, what exactly is wrong?" she asked, urgently. "It would help if you transformed back and told me if something hurts or what's the problem. I'm going to call Mum, ok?" Since there was no reaction, she carefully picked up the book and took it to her mother.

"Harry, please change back to your human form," Mrs. Granger said kindly. "Hermione told me that the Dursleys used to ignore you when you were under the weather; however, we won't do that, and depending how bad it is, I'd like to take you to the doctor. But for that, I need you in your human form."

She laid the book on the sofa, and Harry slowly transformed back. Mrs. Granger and Hermione exchanged a worried glance after taking in his flushed cheeks that stood dark red in his otherwise white face.

"Hermione, please take Harry's temperature, while I'm going to phone the doctor," Mrs. Granger instructed her daughter and hurried away.

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be all right," Hermione said soothingly, while she coaxed a thermometer into his mouth.

"The doctor said we should come right away," Mrs. Granger announced, coming back just when the thermometer beeped. "39.7, that's very high," she said, worriedly and gently steadied Harry out to the car.

Somehow, Harry was feeling too bad to care what was happening. He allowed the doctor to do as he pleased, glad that Hermione eagerly answered all questions on his behalf.

"I can't find anything except for the high fever," the doctor, an elder lady, finally informed Mrs. Granger. "Make him stay in bed, give him something for the fever as well as lots of fluids, and come back tomorrow. Maybe it will become clearer by then. If his fever goes up more than a degree, you must take him to the hospital."

Mrs. Granger agreed and carefully led Harry back to the car. Sitting inside, he immediately transformed into his book form.

"Maybe it's a magical disease," Hermione suddenly spoke up. "I don't know if there's such a thing, but then our Muggle doctor wouldn't be able to diagnose it."

"That's true," Mrs. Granger agreed and resolved to send an owl to Gringotts to ask Buckbean about the matter right away.

A few hours later, the door bell rang, and a goblin was standing in front of the door.

"I am Snakeheart," he introduced himself. "Buckbean sent me to check on Mr. Harry Potter. I am the Healer of the goblins."

Mrs. Granger profusely thanked the goblin for coming and led him to Harry, who was lying on the sofa, drifting in and out of fever induced nightmares.

The goblin waved his hand over the boy, before he informed Mrs. Granger and Hermione that Harry had caught the wizard's flu. "I'll be back in a minute," he excused himself and popped away only to return an instant later placing a box with small phials on the table. "He needs both potions every four hours, until they are gone, and both of you as well as your husband need one of the orange potion right away, so that you won't catch the wizard's flu from Mr. Potter."

The goblin cast an assessing look at the fireplace, before he queried, "Do you want me to connect your fireplace to the magical Floo network, so that you can take the Floo straight to the Leaky Cauldron or to St. Mungo's?"

"If that's possible," Mrs. Granger replied in surprise.

Five minutes later, Snakeheart announced, "Your fireplace is now connected." He handed Mrs. Granger a small box of Floo powder and showed her how to use the fireplace by taking the Floo to Gringotts. An instant later, he popped up again and handed the Grangers a small parchment. "This is a list of all public places, which are connected to the British Floo network. If you need more Floo powder, you can buy it at Diagon Alley." He once more waved his hand over Harry and said, contentedly, "Mr. Potter should be completely back to health in forty-eight hours; however, his immune system is very weak, probably due to neglect of illnesses during his early childhood, and he'll probably fall ill every second week. If he has any problems, just take the Floo to St. Mungo's."

The two ladies profusely thanked the goblin and observed in awe how he once again showed them how to use the Floo network, as he departed through the fireplace.

"Poor Harry," Hermione spoke up, gently bathing the boy's hot face with a cool towel. "But the Floo network is great."

"Yes, it is," her mother agreed. "I really don't like to drive in the city centre."

HP

During the following weeks, the Grangers became aware of the fact that the goblin had not exaggerated with the assumption that Harry was going to fall ill every other week. However, Harry also learned that it became less bad and would go away faster the earlier he told them when something was ailing them, and due to the fact how kindly they used to take care of him if it happened, he slowly became used to admitting if something was wrong.

Both children were very happy when the summer holidays began, so that they had the whole day to study their magical books. By the beginning of the holidays, they had already finished reading all the introductory books and decided to visit the Ink Pot to buy new books.

"The Ink Pot is not on the Floo list," Hermione blurted out, looking up from the list in disappointment.

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Why don't we go for a stroll through Diagon Alley first anyway? Provided that you don't mind me accompanying you."

"Why would we mind you coming with us, Mum?" Hermione queried, glaring at her mother in disbelief.

"And I think it's a great idea," Harry agreed. "I'd like to buy a cauldron and some potions ingredients anyway. Uh... sorry, Mrs. Granger, would it be all right for you if we brewed in the kitchen?"

Mrs. Granger smiled at the excited children. "If you know what you're doing and promise to be careful, it's all right," she said gently, causing the children to smile broadly.

Unsure about what ingredients to buy, Harry just told the apothecary that he wanted everything that was needed for the first Hogwarts year, just like Hermione ordered all the books for the first Hogwarts year. However, this time they bought two copies of each book, so that they could read the same book simultaneously, especially since they wanted to try out all the spells and charms that were mentioned in the books together.

During the remaining weeks of the summer, they diligently worked through their books, enjoying themselves greatly trying out the spells.

"We should only proceed after managing a spell properly," Hermione said firmly, as she patiently showed Harry the movement again and again, making her parchment hover through the room.

HP

Thank God your parents left you so much money," Hermione sighed, when they headed to Diagon Alley to buy their third year's books just a year later.

The thought _'Maybe we should stop buying school books or Hogwarts will be completely boring_' crossed Harry's mind; however, he did not dare contradicting his sister, and he was also very eager to learn more about magic.

HP

Another year later, Hermione and Harry were just working on their fifth year Potions book, when on Hermione's eleventh birthday a visitor came to see Hermione. It was Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts, who came to inform Hermione and her parents about magic and was very surprised at the news that the Grangers were fully aware of the fact that their daughter was a witch and even refused her offer to take them to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies.

"That's a first that a Muggle born student found out everything by herself," she said, smiling, and handed Hermione her Hogwarts letter.

Hermione happily read the letter aloud, just when Harry unobtrusively slipped into the room.

"Please take the money for the school fees from the Potter vaults," he instructed the professor, who cast him a disbelieving look.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, incredulously, before she recalled, "Oh right, you're living with your relatives next door. I assume that's why the Grangers are aware of magic?"

Harry fiercely rubbed his forehead. He was not feeling well on that day, and he just did not have the energy to explain anything to the professor.

However, Hermione gladly jumped in for him and simply told the professor the truth how they both had found out about magic and how her parents had taken in Harry, as the Dursleys were completely unfit guardians. "Please don't tell the Headmaster about this," she ended her tirade, causing McGonagall to smile.

"I won't tell Professor Dumbledore," she reassured the girl, before she thanked the Grangers for taking Harry in. "I'm very relieved and happy to hear this," she said, smiling.

"Professor, is it all right to ask you some questions?" Hermione asked, eagerly, giving the professor a pleading look.

Ignoring Harry's snort and her parents' sigh, McGonagall replied, "Of course dear."

Hermione chose a few books from the bookshelf with the magical books and opened pages that they had marked in order to ask someone as soon as they had the opportunity. An hour of interrogation later, she happily put all books back into the shelf.

McGonagall eyed the two children in disbelief. "Tell me one thing," she demanded, "why do you want to attend Hogwarts at all if you've already worked through all the school books?"

Hermione smiled. "Ah but there will surely be new things to learn, and we can't wait to finally be able to attend Hogwarts," she replied, shooting Harry a worried glance.

"I think so too," he agreed, sensing that he was expected to voice his opinion.

McGonagall said good-bye to the children, stating that she'd like to speak a few words just with the parents, and Hermione grudgingly left the room with Harry in tow, resolving to search for a eavesdrop charm at the next opportunity.

In the morning, Hermione begged Mrs. Granger to tell her about her conversation with the professor, and Mrs. Granger told her that it was merely about Harry. The professor had been worried because the boy had barely spoken at all, and she had informed her of his bad health condition due to the upbringing with the Dursleys. The teacher had also told her that she had known Harry and his parents well when he was a baby and had always been concerned about him, but that the Headmaster had forbidden anyone to check on him. Finally, she had again thanked the Grangers for taking Harry in.

HP

On Harry's birthday, he received his Hogwarts letter through an owl, quickly scribbled his reply and sent it back to Hogwarts with the same owl that had patiently been waiting for him to write his answer.

"Oh well, Professor McGonagall now knows that we're aware of the magical world and how to buy our school books," Hermione spoke up in clear disappointment. Secretly, she had been looking forward to another occasion to ask questions.

However, later the same day, a tall wizard came to visit them. He introduced himself as Professor Snape from Hogwarts, causing Hermione and Harry to greet the man with excitement.

"Professor McGonagall told me that the two of you are quite advanced and might find your first Hogwarts years extremely boring," he sneered. "Therefore, she sent me to enquire if you have any subjects, which you particularly like that you would like to especially qualify in."

"Excuse me, sir, but does Professor McGonagall know that you're our guardian in the magical world?" Hermione queried, alerted.

"Yes," Snape replied, smirking. "No one but myself knew about the fact. The goblins saw to it. However, your parents told her about the matter, when she came to visit you last year, and she spoke with me about you. Don't worry, she hasn't told anyone else about it."

"Thank God," Hermione said in relief.

"I'd like to specialise on Potions," Harry spoke up. "For me Potions is the most interesting, and I like to brew."

"And I'd like to learn Healing," Hermione said, giving the Professor a questioning look. "If that's possible. I'd like to specialise on Healing and invent a cure for Harry's weak immune system."

The professor remained thoughtful for a moment, giving the children a sharp look. "Sure, both of you?"

"Yes sir," he received a simultaneous reply.

"Very well then, Potions is not a problem, as I'm the Potions Master and can always use a capable assistant. Concerning Healing I have to ask Madam Pomfrey, but I can imagine that she'll be thrilled to teach you. First of all though, you have to do your class work though, even if it might be boring. It also depends on the House, in which you'll be sorted. In Slytherin or Gryffindor it wouldn't be a problem, but this sounds more like Ravenclaw, so we'll see."

HP

During the following month, Hermione and Harry were unable to take their thoughts from the Sorting.

"Maybe we shouldn't do any school work until Hogwarts in order not to be sorted into Ravenclaw," Harry suggested, causing Hermione to glare at the boy.

"You could teach me swimming," Harry offered, grinning.

"That's a very good idea," Mr. Granger threw in. "I've several weeks of holidays left, so from the day after tomorrow onwards, we're going to go on holidays."

The Grangers spent the remaining days of the month at the seaside, and even if the children still thought about the dreading Sorting, they enjoyed themselves very much, even if they had not been allowed to bring as much as one single school book with them.

"Tomorrow, we're already going to Hogwarts," Hermione said happily, when they were sitting in the car on their way back home.

"Yes, that was fast," Harry agreed, very happy that he had finally managed to swim.

HP

Twenty-four hours later, they were standing in the Great Hall together with the other first-years waiting to be sorted.

"Harry Granger-Potter," Professor McGonagall read from her list, causing Harry to stumble forwards.

_'What do you want here?'_ he suddenly heard a thin voice in his mind. _'You know everything that's taught during the first five years anyway.'_

_'Yes, but I'd like to specialise on Potions,'_ Harry thought back, suddenly feeling very uncertain.

"Sixth year Slytherin and Professor Snape's apprentice," the Hat suddenly shouted into the hall.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, as he wearily handed back the Hat to Professor McGonagall.

"Just sit at the Slytherin table, sweetie," the professor instructed him. "And remain after the feast."

Harry slowly walked to the Slytherin table, barely noticing that Hermione was called to the Hat. A mere instant later, the Hat shouted again, "Sixth year Slytherin and Professor Pomfrey's apprentice. Don't give me a headache by making me sort such know-it-alls."

"Sopho, please properly sort the students," Dumbledore suddenly spoke up in a stern voice, thoughtfully stroking his long, white beard.

_'At least Hermione is with me,'_ Harry mused, giving his sister a relieved smile, when she took the seat next to him.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Hermione whispered, when they remained after the feast and slowly walked to the Head table. "Professor Snape said if we managed to get into Gryffindor or Slytherin, it wouldn't be a problem. So now we can really study what we want and as much as we want. I'm so happy, Harry."

"Me too," Harry agreed, knowing from experience that his sister was always right. _'And in the worst case, I can always transform into my book form and vanish in her bag,'_ he thought as he came to stand face to face with the Headmaster.

_tbc..._

* * *

_Due to multiple requests, I decided to continue this story, although it was originally meant to end here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Book Transformation**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster said, pleasantly. "Now that was an interesting Sorting. Please follow me into my office for a moment."

To his relief, Harry realised that five of Dumbledore's colleagues followed them, among them Professors McGonagall and Snape. He sat next to his sister, gratefully noticing that his Head of House took the empty seat on his other side.

"Sopho," Professor Dumbledore addressed the Sorting Hat. "Please explain the strange Sorting tonight."

The Hat slowly stretched himself, before he replied, haughtily, "You can make these two know-it-alls take their OWLs right away. They know everything already. Therefore, I sorted them into sixth year. There's nothing strange with my Sorting method." With that he quietened in a huff.

The Headmaster let out a long sigh, glancing at his colleagues, before he offered everyone a lemon drop, which Harry and Hermione politely declined, just like everyone else.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter," he finally addressed the students, "as far as I know, in the one-thousand-year history of Hogwarts, it has never happened that a student was sorted into anything but the first class, let alone two students together. Do you have any explanation for this?"

Harry looked at Hermione, knowing that she was much better at explaining, and the girl immediately spoke up.

"My adoptive brother and I learned that we're magical about four years ago. From that time onwards, we spent all our free time reading books, beginning with introductions to all magical subjects, followed by the first year school books and so on. I've no idea if we're good enough to take our OWLs, since we never had any classes, but we've already finished our fifth year books a month ago, and it would be awesome if we could continue straight with the sixth year books."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter is your adoptive brother?" the Headmaster queried, incredulously, a stern expression replacing the former twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir, and my name is Harry Granger-Potter," Harry replied in a firm voice.

"The change of guardian shouldn't have been possible," Dumbledore said in apparent confusion, causing Harry to inwardly grin.

_'Of course not, but we aren't exactly stupid, and we had great helpers,'_ he thought, realising that he did not overly like the Headmaster.

"We asked the goblins to change everything to our liking and in a way that my parents wanted for me," he replied, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"How do you know what your parents wanted for you?" the Headmaster enquired, giving Harry a sharp look.

"We found some instructions from Harry's mother to himself for the case that the Potters' will would be ignored and Harry be placed with the Dursleys," Hermione replied on his behalf. "Since Harry was neglected and abused by his relatives, we followed the instructions ending up with the goblins, who helped us a lot."

"Ms. and Mr. Granger," Professor Flitwick threw in, "you said that you studied the first five books in each subject; however, in Charms, for example, it's very important, even more important than to read the book, to actually practise the charms."

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied immediately, "we know that, and we generally only proceeded to the next spell or charm after managing the previous one."

"How could you practise spells and charms without wands?" Snape queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"We both received wands from Harry's ancestors, which we used to practise," Hermione explained.

Dumbledore thoughtfully stroke his long, white beard and sighed deeply. "May I ask how you managed to access the Potter family's vaults? You should only be able to gain entry after becoming seventeen or in the presence of your magical guardian, which would be myself."

Harry shook his head in denial. "I did not access the vaults, but the goblins fetched the wands for us, made us try them and allowed each of us to have one wand. They also changed my magical guardian at the same time as the Muggle guardians."

Harry suddenly noticed that the floor began to vibrate. He curiously glanced around, when a soft, baritone voice penetrated his mind.

'Are you and your sister capable of casting the Protego charm around yourselves?' Snape asked him, telepathically, causing Harry to unobtrusively nod at the Potions Master.

'Cast it then, quietly,' the Professor instructed him. 'I'll tell your sister as well. The Headmaster is so upset that he's having trouble controlling his magic.'

An instant later, the students cast their spells, and the adults followed their example, not a second too early, because just then the windows shattered, bits and pieces of glass spreading all over the room.

_'Wow, what an immense amount of magic,'_ Harry thought, staring at the Headmaster with a combination of admiration and distrust.

Dumbledore straightened himself, and with a flick of his wand, the windows were repaired and the room cleaned up, while Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix familiar trilled a soothing melody.

"May I ask who is your magical guardian now?" the old wizard finally enquired in a calm voice.

"We asked the goblins to make Professor Snape my guardian like my mother wanted it," Harry admitted in a soft voice, and added, "The professor doesn't know about it though, since we asked the goblins to keep quiet about the matter. He's also Hermione's guardian." Turning to the Potions Master, he apologized, "I'm sorry sir, for asking the goblins to do such a thing without even asking for your permission."

Snape slightly inclined his head and thought to Harry, 'Thanks for the lie. If he knew that I had been aware of the matter, he would be even less pleased.'

The Potions Master suddenly turned to the Headmaster. "I'm sorry, Albus, but I need to go and start my House meeting, before the first years fall asleep in the common room. Could we quickly come to the point now please?"

"Yes, you're right my boy," Dumbledore mumbled, seemingly deep in thoughts. "Let's agree that Hermione and Harry are both going to take their OWLs in the core subjects let's say next week and that they, at least until further notice, attend sixth year classes. Concerning the apprenticeship I suggest that Hermione should speak with Poppy and Harry with you, Severus." Directly addressing the students, he asked, "Is it correct that you want to study Potions and Healing?"

"Yes sir," Hermione and Harry replied, simultaneously.

"Very well, Ms. and Mr. Granger," Snape spoke up again, "come to see me before breakfast tomorrow morning. Poppy, if you have time..."

"I'll come to your office," the Healer replied, smiling.

With that Snape excused himself and the students and ushered them to the Slytherin common room, confirming on the way that Hermione and Harry both preferred to stay in a first-year dormitory than together with the sixth years. He also explained that the rooms were not exactly dormitories anymore, because since this school year, the rooms in Slytherin had been changed to small chambers for only two students each.

HP

As soon as they entered the common room behind the professor, a boy came right over to them.

"Hi Harry, I'm Blaise Zabini, and we have our room together," he said, before he introduced the girl standing next to him. "This is Millicent, and she's rooming with Hermione."

"Hi Millicent," Hermione said, smiling at the other girl.

_'Blaise seems nice,'_ Harry thought and gave the boy a grateful look but was unable to reply, since Snape stepped in the middle of the circle of students to begin the House meeting, and one of the older students quickly ushered them to sit in the first row with the other first-years.

_tbc..._

* * *

_Thank you for the kind comments for this story. Due to multiple requests, I have decided to continue it, provided that you are still interested. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that it's still going on. I am still thinking of a better title for this story, so hopefully I'll be going to change it sometime soon._


End file.
